


Breakaway

by babblingblondegenius



Series: Olicity Summer of Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblingblondegenius/pseuds/babblingblondegenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins right after Oliver and Dig say goodbye in the finale and explores Olicity, especially Felicity, in between that scene and riding off into the sunset together. It contains my usual mix of fluff and angst.  But I wandered outside of my comfort zone so there is also some smut.  Not real explicit smut but slightly more than an allusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway

Oliver comes back into the control center after saying goodbye to Dig. He sees the remainder of the team huddled together, talking. Felicity looks over at him and immediately notices that he is rubbing his thumb and forefinger together and comes up to ask him how it went. "As well as could be expected. You and I both know that John is a man of honor and I violated the code. I accept the consequences of that."

"Maybe he just needs time, Oliver. You and John are brothers, _family_."

"I think that's why he may never forgive me. I don't blame him, Felicity. Not at all. I get it. That's his wife. I know I would feel the same way if it was y--, uh, my wife."

"Like Lyla, I think Nyssa could handle herself just fine."

"Fe-li-ci-ty."

"Laurel and Nyssa are getting ready to leave so you need to say your goodbyes to your ex-girlfriend and your wife."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Yeah, no, that won't be happening... _ever_."

"FYI, you said the same thing about bringing me coffee and that's happened twice now."

Felicity sighs and rolls her eyes. "In two years, Oliver."

"I still put it in the win column." He smiles the smile that is reserved only for her as he stares at her adoringly. "Everything you've done for me goes in the win column, no matter when..or what it was."

He leans in and softly brushes his lips against hers. Her hands come up to hold his arms for balance as she gets on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. He responds in kind and her hands are gripping his biceps when...

"Ugh, you two, get a room," Thea exclaims in disgust. They break apart, chagrined, as Thea continues her rant. "Just as long as it's not Ollie's room. The walls in the loft are pretty thin and I already have enough reasons to seek therapy."

"Sorry, Speedy."

Oliver and Felicity join the small group gathered. They say their goodbyes to Laurel and Nyssa, who are anxious to go indulge in as much fast food as possible before Nyssa returns to Nanda Parbat. After they depart, Oliver turns to Ray. "May I speak with you privately?"

"Umm, sure." He casts a worried look at Felicity but she just nods her head in assurance.

They cross the room and before Oliver can speak, Ray nervously stammers, "Just so you know, it wasn't my idea. She decided to commandeer the suit after I asked what you would in that situation, so technically, it was your idea. Or at least what she thought would be your idea...which, BTW, she's probably not wrong about. I just can't imagine anything that you wouldn't do for each other. Oh god, did that sound completely inappropriate? I'm usually a very classy guy and I did NOT mean it like that..."

Oliver stops his babble by saying, "You aren't wrong and neither was she. I'm glad you trusted her enough to let her use the suit. I know you and I have had our...differences, but you did save her life and I won't ever forget that. Thank you, Ray. The way you've handled everything with Felicity...and me, it's just very, _classy_ of you."

"Well, Felicity means a lot to me. As a friend, I mean. It's over between us. Nothing going on, we're just friends now, purely platonic..."

Oliver shakes his head in exasperation. "I still think you two are related somehow."

Ray chuckles at that. "The two of you are definitely a better match. I have to be honest, it was a blow to the ego not being the smartest person in the room when she's around. Trying to keep up with her...I know this might sound crazy and I'll probably have to turn in my man card but...she's a little intimidating."

Oliver smiles proudly. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Ray extends his hand. "Take care, Oliver."

"You too, Ray."

Oliver looks over at Felicity and Thea and asks, "Are you ready to go?" The girls both nod and head over to where Oliver and Ray are standing.

Felicity gives Ray a hug and fondly says, "Be careful out there."

He smiles and replies, "You too."

Oliver, Felicity, and Thea make their way to the parking garage to Thea's car. Felicity tells Oliver he can ride shotgun since his legs are longer than hers and she'll ride in the back. Thea can see Oliver hesitating, and gives her brother a break. "Oh, for god's sake Ollie, just get in the back with her. I'm willing to play chauffeur but I swear, the first sign of making out and both of you will be walking."

Oliver grins and opens the back door on the driver's side. Felicity climbs in first and scoots over so she is behind the empty passenger seat and Oliver follows right after. Thea gets in the driver's seat and asks, "Where to?"

Oliver and Felicity look at each other since they hadn't really discussed any specifics of their impending road trip. After pondering for a moment, Felicity says, "I really need to go to my place. I'm in desperate need of a shower and some sleep. Plus, I've got to pack. I can't go on this trip with no clothes, right?"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she flushes and looks at Oliver. He is smirking but his gaze is heated as he says, "That would be my preference."

"Ollie!" Thea hollers from the front. "Not cool. Maybe you two making out would be preferable cause at least then you wouldn't be talking. Geesh."

Felicity looks down and squirms in her seat. She immediately remembers that was his response to her verbal gaffe of 'it feels really good having you inside me' while undercover at the casino. She is trying very hard not to remember that it actually does feel really good having him inside her. Their first time was magical, primarily because it was their first time, but it was also fraught with heartbreak. How amazing is their second time going to be when they are embarking on a beginning instead of an ending?

Her thoughts are broken by the feel of Oliver's thumb stroking over her knuckles. He takes her hand in his and brings it up to his mouth. A soft kiss is placed on the back of her hand and as she looks in his eyes, she swears he is thinking the same thing that she is.

The pull between them is as magnetic as ever and she finds herself scooting closer to him so she can lay her head on his shoulder. He scrunches down in the seat a little to better accommodate her and wraps his arm around her. Felicity lets out a contented sigh as he nuzzles her hair. Pulling her even closer, he now has both arms around her and she is settled comfortably with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He notices Thea shake her head but he can see her smile in the rear view mirror and knows that his sister is happy for them.

All too soon, Thea is pulling up to the curb in front of Felicity's place. He places a kiss on the top of her head and softly whispers, "We're here."

Felicity sighs and groggily lifts her head off his chest. While Felicity is retrieving her purse and tablet from the floorboard, Oliver gets out to wait for Felicity so he can walk her to the door. Felicity thanks Thea for the ride and Thea turns around to face her with a smile. "Have fun on what I'm sure will be an adventure. I know this may be out of your wheelhouse, but I love getting real mail so you could send postcards from the places you visit."

At Felicity's nod, Thea continues, "Thank you, Felicity."

Puzzled, Felicity asks, "For what?"

"For making my brother happy."

Eyes bright, Felicity gives her a tremulous smile and says, "Always. Take care of yourself, Thea."

Felicity opens the door and Oliver is there to offer his hand as she gets out of the car. He leans in and tells Thea that he'll be right back. There are no words as he escorts Felicity to her door. She digs in her purse for her house key and gives a triumphant "yes" when she finds it. Sliding the key in the lock, she turns back to see Oliver standing in the same spot. "So you're not planning to come in?"

He looks conflicted but ultimately says, "I don't think I should."

She knows it's irrational but fear floods her body and her heart sinks. Has he changed his mind already? It's only been a couple of hours since he made a firm declaration of wanting to be with her, in front of the entire team, no less. Was he just high on adrenaline from having defeated Ra's? Was it overwhelming relief for her saving his life?

She feels his hand softly gripping her shoulder. "Felicity, look at me. I haven't changed my mind. There is nothing I want more than to be with you. But you said that you needed to shower, sleep, and pack. I need to do those things too and I have a couple of errands to run before we can leave. I just wanna get all that stuff out of the way so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

She nods in understanding and gives him a small smile. "I didn't mean to sound insecure. It's just that I've had to say goodbye to you so many times and all I ever wanted was for us to be together and it's weird, not bad weird, good weird, to suddenly be given everything you ever wanted. I'm just gonna need some time to adjust so I need you to be patient...

Her babbling is cut off by his hands cupping her face as he leans downs to kiss her with all the love and passion that he feels for her. They break for air and he whispers into her mouth, "I'm so sorry for everything that I put us through. I plan to spend everyday making sure you know how much I want to be with you."

Felicity reignites the kiss and is enjoying the warmth of his solid form pressed into her until a brief horn honk interrupts their concentration on each other. Oliver visibly grimaces. "That is probably my cue that it's time to go." He glances at his watch and then presses his forehead against hers. "It's almost 3:00 a.m. I'll be back here at 12:00 sharp to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting."

Giving her a brief kiss, he smiles dreamily as he practically walks backwards to Thea's car, never taking his eyes off of her.

She laughs and shakes her head as she goes inside. 'Wow' is still reverberating around her head. She heads straight to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Getting in under the hot spray helps ease her aching muscles but does little to clear her mind.

It actually gets worse about halfway through shampooing her hair when 'wow' is replaced by Oliver's voice saying 'I want to be with you.' That mantra repeats itself until she is rinsing the last of the conditioner out of her hair and shutting the shower off.

Wrapped in a towel, she steps over to the sink to grab her toothbrush. Wiping a hand through the steam on the mirror, she sees her smiling face reflected back at her. Oliver wants to be with her. As she brushes her teeth, prickles of reality start to set in. She realizes they have a lot to talk about. So much has happened and if they just sweep it under the rug it will eventually undermine the foundation of what they're trying to build. A new life. Together.

Walking into her bedroom, she drops the towel and begins applying her coconut mango lotion. She absently wonders if she and Oliver will end up going somewhere tropical. Her dream vacation is Tahiti, but she would like any beach really. Growing up in Vegas, she felt landlocked and the oceans, in all their vastness, are a constant source of wonder for her. Of course, Oliver may have had his fill of island life for a lifetime, not to mention, he hates swimming.

Which brings her back to her previous line of thinking. Oliver asked her to go away with him. Because he wants to be with her. He wants to be with her as he discovers who he is. He wants to discover who he is because he chose to fight to live. He chose to live. He chose _her_.

She knows that whatever issues they need to resolve or obstacles in their path, they will prevail as long as they choose each other. A whisper from the past tickles the edge of her memory. 'There was no choice to make.' Even then, he was showing he loved her the best way he knew how.

Dressing in a tank top and panties, she hauls her suitcase out of the closet and sets it on the chair in the corner of her bedroom. Since she has no idea where they're going, she has no idea what to pack. Deciding on a couple of pairs of jeans, four shirts with sleeves of varying lengths, three pairs of shorts, a white sleeveless jumpsuit, her favorite yoga pants, and socks, she briefly recalls Oliver's comment about no clothes. Moving on to her underwear drawer, she digs for the ones that don't have holes or worn-out elastic. She comes across a lacy thong that she forgot she had and tosses it in the suitcase.

Perusing her bras, she realizes that while they are colorful, they are also for the most part, functional and not really sexy. She's never really been a lingerie type of girl and now she's regretting that life choice. Maybe she and Oliver can find a boutique in their travels and he can pick out what he likes. She is overcome by how surreal it is to imagine lingerie shopping with Oliver. Her brain is doing the thing that feels like when her processors are trying to configure too much information at once. Giving up on getting her packing done, she falls into bed.

****************************

Felicity rolls over and languidly stretches her arms. It takes her a moment to realize that this is the day she and Oliver are taking off for parts unknown, together. She should be terrified or at least mildly apprehensive. But all she feels is exuberance.

"I hope that smile means you're thinking of our trip."

She startles at the sound of an unexpected voice. "Eeeeppp! Oliver! How did you get in here?"

He gives her an incredulous look. "I may not be the Arrow anymore but I haven't suddenly forgotten all my skills."

She notices he is leaning up against the door frame to her room dressed in a grey henley, jeans and no shoes. She also notices he is holding a cup of coffee...in one of the mugs from her kitchen. Confused, she asks, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of hours."

"What time is it?"

"Around 1:00."

"Oh my god, how did I sleep through my alarm?"

He looks sheepish and says, "You didn't. I may have turned your alarm off when I got here."

"Why would you do that?"

"You were sleeping so soundly and looked so peaceful. I figured you would wake up when your body got enough rest. And one of the best things about our new life is that we are not on a schedule."

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me too. Schedules suck."

"Oh, trust me, working as your EA I learned very quickly what you thought about schedules. But I actually meant the part where you said our new life."

Oliver smiles but it almost seems tentative. "Time will be on our side, for a change."

"So, speaking of time, what have you been doing while I was snoozing away?"

"Not much. I made coffee, obviously. Watched a little TV. Went through your medicine cabinet." He chuckles as she shakes her head.

"I have a question."

"Wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"How come you didn't join me? Oh god, wait, not like get in my bed and ravish me join me, although, that's not out of the realm of possibility anymore. We have had sex so ravishing is certainly an option at this point...3..2...1....I really just meant more like get in bed and lay next to me. But now that I've said it out loud, that actually sounds really boring...."

"Felicity, boring is the last word I would ever think of when it comes to being in bed with you."

"Oh."

"I may or may not have snuck in here a couple of times to watch you sleep. But I made a choice not to join you...I-I don't take what we did that night in Nanda Parbat for granted. It happened under extreme circumstances and I don't want to take any liberties with our relationship that you're not 100% ok with."

She bites her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. Oliver has done so many things that have made her sad or angry, so many more things that she didn't agree with or couldn't understand what he was thinking. But she knew through all of it that he loved her. Sometimes he can still surprise her with how much.

Tossing the sheet aside, she works her way down to the foot of the bed. Kneeling on her knees, she extends her hand to him. Setting the coffee cup down on her dresser, he walks over to stand by the bed and takes her hand. "Oliver, I'm 100% ok with you being in my bed."

He looks surprised, his mouth forming an astonished 'O' as Felicity lets out an embarrassed giggle that diffuses some of the sexual heat of her comment. "Um, wow, that wasn't even an innuendo..."

"I like it when you tell me what you want."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and as sexy as you look, I think you should tell me what you want right now."

She blushes from her cheeks to the roots of her hair as she glances down at her plain tank top and cotton panties. "Sexy? Really, Oliver? I was actually thinking while I was packing that...um...maybe..we could go shopping, you know, for something you, uh, might like better."

He smiles as he gently squeezes her hands. "Felicity, whatever you're wearing, there's not anything I like better. But if just wanted some new stuff I definitely wouldn't complain if you modeled it for me."

She rolls her eyes but gives him a coy smile. "You are such a smooth talker. I think it's been too long since you kissed me."

His hands move up from her hands to her shoulders before they reach her chin and he tilts her head up. Leaning down, he starts with a brush of his lips against hers before tugging her bottom lip between his. She responds by running her hands up his back to grasp the nape of his neck and lightly trace his top lip with her tongue. They spend several minutes relearning each other's mouths before their hands begin to wander. Felicity tugs at the hem of Oliver's shirt in a silent plea for him to remove it. He breaks their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and toss it in the general direction of her open suitcase. Her hands move to explore the exposed skin of his chest and stomach while his are running up and down her back.

She gently pushes on his chest to put a little space between them before raising her arms in the air. Oliver gives her the exact same expression as he did the first time this happened in Nanda Parbat. It is a mixture of love, lust and awe that takes her breath away. No one has ever looked at her the way that he does and no one has ever made her feel the way he does.

Wordlessly, he eases her tank top up and over her head and it goes in the same direction as his shirt. His expression remains reverent as he drops his gaze to her bare breasts. His hands follow the same trail his eyes did and are just as reverent as he gently cups each breast. Her eyes flutter shut, savoring the feel of his hands caressing her. He is dropping kisses along her hairline, over her closed eyelids, her cheek, until he reaches her lips and parts them with his tongue. She reaches between them to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. He moans as she brushes her fingers against him and helps her push his jeans down to his knees before he kicks them off the rest of the way. A moan from her has him removing his hands from her breasts to circle around her back and down to her ass. He picks her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist and he moves onto the bed until he can lay her down. Bracing himself on his elbows above her, he never breaks contact with her mouth.

As his lips continue to work hers, Felicity can't help but appreciate his skill. It is truly unfair how good of a kisser he is. His mouth moves to her neck and he works his magic there. Between his teeth and his stubble, she feels like she is going to spontaneously combust. It's just like their night in Nanda Parbat and a tremor runs through her, unbidden. Her eyes fly open and instead of an overly ornate blood-red chamber, she sees the familiar cheerful paint of her bedroom walls.

"What's wrong, and don't say--"

"Nothing."

"--nothing."

"Why do think something is wrong?"

"Because I can tell. I know you. The last couple of times you shivered weren't the good kind. Did I hurt you or did I do something wrong?"

His concern is palpable in his expression and she owes it to him to be honest. "You were doing everything right...really right. Awesomely right. It just reminded me of our last time together and how scared I was for you. I'm sorry, I'm totally ruining the mood. Please go back to what you were doing."

"Talk to me, Felicity."

"I confronted Ra's that night. Before I came to your room. I told him what he was doing to you was sick and twisted. He told me I was going to lose you forever."

Oliver tightens his arms around her. "You're not going to lose me."

"But I did...I did lose you. I walked into your room knowing I was going to lose you. You were right, it was extreme circumstances. After you...di-didn't come back from Nanda Parbat the first time, I was so angry. I was filled with regret for all the things I hadn't said and we hadn't done. I swore that if I ever got another chance, _I_ would do things differently. Ra's being brutally honest reminded me of the promise I made to myself. I was not letting you go without knowing what it was like to love you and be loved by you."

"That night...Felicity, hearing you say you love me, having you in my arms, everything we did, it gave me the strength to get through what Ra's did to me after you left. I know that's selfish. You deserved so much better for our first time..."

She presses a finger to his lips. "Uh-uh, no guilt. I think we both needed that night to happen exactly the way it did. It was the most open and vulnerable I had ever seen you. I kept that image in my heart when you came back. You had been shrouded in darkness and sometimes it was hard to believe you were still, you. Then I would remember the things you said to me, how you touched me and it gave me hope." Wanting to see him smile, she jokingly says, "Besides, weren't we in like the presidential suite of the League? When people go to Vegas, they pay big bucks for a room like that." The corner of his mouth quirks in what could be construed as the beginning of a smile. "But I do have to admit, it seems so much better being here in my room. This is a dream come true."

He looks puzzled at her last remark. "Dream come true?"

"Well, yeah, do you know how many times I've imagined you in my bed?"

A wide grins settles on his face as he asks, "Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to guess?"

She playfully smacks his chest. "It was rhetorical. Also, I don't think you can count that high."

His grin turns playful. "So, what did you imagine us doing in here?"

Enjoying this lighter side of Oliver, she coquettishly responds, "More of what we were doing earlier. Some of what we're doing now. Other things."

He punctuates his next question with kisses along her cheekbone. "What...other...things?"

She laughs and says, "Oh, you know, very platonic things."

"You do realize I didn't believe you the first time you said that."

"That was totally your fault! You had just lifted me out of an elevator with one freaking arm, held my hand, and then you're all sexy whispering 'hold on to me tight.' Not even mentioning the many times before that you worked out right in front of me all shirtless and sweaty. Come on, give a girl a break."

The smile he gives her is equal parts amused and aroused. He leans down to nuzzle her ear and whispers, "Felicity, hold on to me tight."

She does just that as she wraps her arms and legs tightly around him. Sharing smiles and kisses, as they savor the feel of skin on skin, they stay wrapped around each other for a while, because time is a gift they didn't have the first time. Reveling in the joy of being able to just be. When need finally outweighs leisure, his boxers and her panties join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Murmurs of love and devotion float through the air. They are bathed in the sunlight streaming through her window as they become one.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> The title and the lyrics at the end are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. 
> 
> I'm also babblingblondegenius over on Tumblr. I love hearing metas and theories about our favorite couple so feel free to stop by and chat.


End file.
